Balance of Chaos and Order: Sigma-Alpha
by Renogami
Summary: Two Brothers were separated, and were destined to meet again whether by chance, or by fate. A Prophecy that they may not survive, a legend that will live on forever. To survive these ordeals, Rence and Wake need to work together to survive the trials set before them. The destiny that they have to face to keep their loved ones safe from harm. It is time for the descendants to rise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just as I said a few weeks ago, here's a new High School DxD fanfic~! Honestly, it took me some time to think of the plot line, but I finally got it!**

 **Well, hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, just the plot and OCs~!**

* * *

Prologue:

 **_Balance of Chaos and Order: Sigma-Alpha_**

 _ **(? P.O.V)**_

Before the few times I've been alive, I could honestly say that I've never felt more alive than the past ten years of my life… I mean, sure, I miss my family, but new people filled in that gap overtime…

… And one of them happens to be someone I like…

Honestly, it amazes me that I'm still even sane after _that_ incident…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

Up to this day, I can't help but keep on remembering…

"What happened to my twin brother?"

I've asked my parents countless of times on what happened to him, only to receive my mother's cry of sadness, my step-mom's anguished cry, and my father's look of guilt…

And all this happened because of a certain _incident_ that I still can't get off my mind, even after ten years…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

Sometimes I wonder…

"Is my twin still okay?"

He's never really been fine without me by his side. Sure, he's a great guy, and I could tell that one of our childhood friends has a crush on him, but he couldn't really fight for himself that well.

I worry that something might've happened to him, but it might just be my instinct as a partial Nekoshou, and as his twin, wanting to protect my kin.

Seriously, he and Sakuya should just date already so I wouldn't have to worry about him so damn much…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

I may have been weak before, but I got stronger over time. Though I still worry over what happened to him…

Though I do remember a blonde haired girl, a childhood friend of ours, a human one at that, left to find him. I always knew that she liked him…

Heh, it might just be my instincts as a partial Inugami, or just because I'm his twin, but he's just so damn reckless…

He and I aren't really the normal kind of twins, though. We're pretty much Fraternal Twins…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

… He and I were born of the same father, but different mothers. Mine was a Half-Nekoshou, while his was a Half-Inugami. Yeah, our father had two women with him, but hey, that's pretty normal for that side of me…

You see, my mom, his mom, and our father pretty much met a bit differently from normal couples…

Dad was once a Prince of Hell, one of the Originals that survived the Great War between the Three Factions, which I will explain about some other time. My mother, at the time, ran away after being discriminated as a half-breed, which is the same thing that happened with my twin's mother.

Circumstances were met, and then, 'poof', he and I were born…

Oh! I almost forgot! I should've introduced myself first…

I am Rence Akatsuki, formerly Rence Lucifer, but I keep that fact hidden, for safety purposes. I was born from a pure-blooded Devil, and a Half-Nekoshou, Half-Human, giving me the right to own a Sacred Gear, otherwise known as the [Apocalyptic Abyss] which is one of the Sacred Gears that rank above the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, known as the [Gears of Judgement]. I also wield the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, which chose me as the next 'Heir of Storms'…

My Gear has the Black Dragon Emperor, Shadow, sealed in it. And from Shadow, I learned a few things…

One, there's a prophecy about me and my brother…

And two, I am the reincarnation of Chaos, brother of Order, and the Primordial God of Creation, Disorder, and the 'Void'…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

I felt bad for my parents, but I didn't know how to respond when I first found out…

Hmmm? I seem to have forgotten something…

Oh, right! My apologies, but it seems that I forgot to introduce myself…

I am Wake Lucifer, but I use the name Wake Kurogane in the human world. I am the son of Kuro Lucifer and Rin Shinra. I am also the step-son of Akira Sakurame, my twin's mother. Because of my birth parents, I am Half-Devil, one-fourth Inugami, and one-fourth human, while my brother is the same, except that he's one-fourth Nekoshou, a stronger version of a Nekomata.

I wield the Sacred Gear [Judgement's Ruler], one of the two [Gears of Judgement], which hosts Dragold, the Golden Dragon Emperor, along with wielding the sword, Excalibur Hollow, which is made by the same person that made the Excalibur that King Arthur used, with all the powers, plus a few more of its own, of all the Excalibur Fragments of the original Excalibur. The sword made me the new 'King of the Round Table'. If you're wondering about how I'm able to wield a Holy-Sword, it is because I am a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, like my brother.

I also knew of a certain prophecy about me and my brother…

And that I am the reincarnation of Order, Primordial of Creation, Order, and Constellations, along with being the brother of Chaos…

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Academy) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Hah… Man, I can't believe that I almost slept in… Sona would've killed me…"

I was slumped on my desk, relief filling me up knowing I escaped a fast one there… Sona may be my friend, but she's still scary as hell when she wants to be… I then heard soft giggling coming from my side. I looked to see a silver haired girl around my age of seventeen, her long hair reaching until her knees, sky blue eyes staring at me with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Well, you did have a rough day yesterday, and the fact that you were wondering what the two transfer students look like, so it isn't really a wonder that you almost slept in."

Her name is Sakuya Murakami, one of Kuoh Academy's 'hottest girls as the fifth. She's a childhood friend of mine who knows of my circumstances as she is my Queen Piece in my Peerage.

Let me tell you something; A Peerage is something granted to High-Class Devils, like myself, to reincarnate people as our 'servants', I guess the term is… Anyway, a Peerage consists of the King, which me in my case, the Queen, which is Sakuya, for me anyway, the 2 Rooks, the 2 Knights, the 2 Bishops, and the 8 Pawns. I'll introduce my other members at another time.

Peerages were invented by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Yondai Maou that rules the Underworld today. If you've noticed, the mentioned pieces were like chess pieces, well, it is because they were based off on the game of chess. This was to help us repopulate our losses of Pure-bloods from the Great War between the Three Factions.

Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet…

I'm a Devil.

And so are the rest of my Peerage. Well, technically, I'm only Haf-Devil, one-fourth Inugami, and one-fourth human because of my parents.

Actually, here in this school, there are three Peerages present. One from Gremory, one from Sitri, and one from Lucifer… I'll explain the last one some other time.

"Yeah… I know I lucked out this time, and I don't plan on sleeping in anytime soon…" I sighed out as I looked at the window beside me.

From there, I saw my golden eyes and silver hair. My face looked exactly like my father's, along with my slender frame, showing that I like to work out, but not too much. My hair was slightly messy, and I was wearing the male version of Kuoh Academy's uniform; a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

In this school, I was known for being the "Silver Knight", ironically enough… After all, that's a name that shook the supernatural world the last time I fought…

I looked back at Sakuya and observed her uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Honestly, it looked good on her.

In this school, she's known as one of the "Princesses of the Academy", with Yumi, or Yumi Kiba as her full name, being the other girl.

"Hehe~! Well, you did look cute when you were rushing this morning~!"

I blushed, and was about to retort, but…

"Alright class! Settle down!"

Sensei came in and everyone went back to their seats, with Sakuya being beside me, and I could tell everyone was anxious. Well, we do have new students, after all!

"Now, I'm sure that all of you have heard by now, but we have two new transfer students."

*Knock! Knock!*

A faint knocking on the door was heard as we were all on the edge of our seats…

"Ah! That must be them now… Please come in now!"

The door slowly opened to reveal…

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

"Damn… I can't believe we have to attend school here of all places…"

"Aw~! Cheer up, Ren-kun~! Isn't it exciting to be meeting new people~?"

I sighed out a bit as I heard her reply. Seriously, Jeanne does not take anything seriously, huh? What an overly cheerful Knight I have…

"*Sigh*… Whatever… As long as the males here don't try to even look at you in a lewd way… I'll be fine…" Yeah, I'm more worried about that… Who knows what they'll do…

Just thinking about it make my cat instincts to attack them…grrr…

"Hehe~! Well, someone's jealous~! Weren't you the one that said we shouldn't reveal our relationship yet~?" Don't use my own word against me, damn it…

I looked behind me to see my reflection. My slightly messy brown hair and light blue eyes that I got from my mother, my face and slender body frame that I got from my father, and the black t-shirt showing from my unbuttoned uniform.

Then I saw Jeanne, smiling as I smile back. She's wearing the female version, which really suits her.

I noticed we were already at tour classroom; room 2-1. I gently knocked the door and heard a 'Come in!' from the sensei inside as the two of us entered the room…

[WOOOOOOOOWWW!]

And instantly, the crowd-ahem-group of students all shouted out at once, forcing me to sweat-drop, while Jeanne just kept on smiling.

"Now then, would the two of you kindly tell us your names?" We both nodded at the Sensei as Jeanne started off with doing her signature peace sign, making the guys here, except one, roar, and making me growl at them, before regaining my composure.

"Hi there~! My name is Jeanne Sparks~! I hope all of us could be friends~!" Jeanne introduced herself cutely, using the last name I gave her a long time ago. Though the cute part just made me release a bit of killing intent at the males that were cheering.

Makes me want to torture them…

Oh wait, it's my turn…

I gave one of my signature smiles as I swear I heard the girls here squeal in delight, and the guys to glare at me. Heh.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Rence Akatsuki, and I hope we all get along. Any questions?" I asked, stil keeping my smile on my face as all of the girl's hands went up in an instant, while the guys were sending death stares towards me.

I randomly picked one girl as she stood up.

"What are your likes and dislikes!?" Almost every girls were now looking at me expectantly as I gave an amused smile, but answered nonetheless.

"Well, I like cute things (Que squealing girls), taking a jog, reading books, and sword-play. However, I dislike people who make girls cry, those who hurt others, and what I hate most of all would be perverts." I concluded as the girls made a cheer, something about another prince, or was it about a knight?

Then, a bald boy raised his hand as I chose him for the next question.

"Yes?"

"I just want to know… WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TRANSFER HERE FOR!?"

The other guys chorused a series of 'yeah!'s, while the girls are just glaring at them.

"Well that's simple… It's because I heard that this was a great school." I lie, using the words Azazel told me to use.

I could tell he was about to retort, but the Sensei immediately shut it down and told Jeanne and I to sit behind someone named Kurogane.

"Mr. Kurogane, please raise your hand for them to know where you are."

A boy, who looks almost like me except for his hair and eye color, raised his hand as the two of us began walking towards our chair.

Once seated down…

"Hey there! The name's Wake Kurogane! The girl next to me is…"

"I am Sakuya Murakami. It is nice to meet you."

The boy, Wake, I believe, introduced himself along with the silver haired girl beside him as the boy extended his hand, which I gladly took.

*Bzzt~!*

'!? W-What the hell was that…!?' I thought to myself as we let go. That feeling though…

It felt just like my brother's... Just before… And there's a chance that…

* * *

 _ ***Wake's P.O.V***_

*Bzzt~!*

'Gah… What was that feeling?'

I tried to remember where I felt that kind of shock-wave before, but only one thing came to mind…

… That was exactly like the touch of my brother as he took care of me…

Just who is he? This boy named Rence Akatsuki… And why does he feel so familiar to me?

… I'll have to find out soon, because…

 _ ***Combining Wake and Rence's thoughts for a while***_

"" _He might be my brother…""_

* * *

 _ **(A few days later~) *Wake's P.O.V***_

Honestly, I should have seen this coming…

Ever since Rence-san came to this school I should have guessed that the female populace of this school would also give him a nickname…

You already know that I'm known as the the 'Silver Knight' and the 'Prince of the Academy', right? Well, he's the second 'Prince', and his title here is…

'Renegade Knight'…

Ironically enough, that was a name I once heard about during one mission I did two years ago. The story went on like this; there was a boy who entered a village filled with High-Class monsters, in order to save a certain someone there. In the end, it ended up as a total massacre as the boy no older than fifteen killed every monster there that tried to stop him.

The person he saved didn't even say _who_ or _what_ he was, just the gender…

The reason he got that title, well it's because he beat up the 'Perverted Duo', who were spying on the Kendo Club… Again…

Ever since then, he's been getting more and more popular, and he's only been here for a few days… That has got to be a new record, or something…

"Hey Wake-kun~! Come on already, or else we'll be late~!"

Sakuya's voice rang out as I rushed out of my home. Oh, and a new 'Princess of the Academy' was recently added. And, no figure, it's Jeanne-san, the other tranfer student, add that to the fact that she's tied with Sakuya and Yumi-san, making her fifth as well.

Jeanne-san was known for rejecting every boy's request of asking her out with a cheerful smile on her face. And the only guy she hangs out with is, you know it, Rence-san.

"Hurry up already~!"

"Hai, hai!"

And with that, Sakuya and I ran towards the school!

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

[So, I want you to keep an eye out for them…]

"Really? He's still trying to start another war?" I growled out as Jeanne hugged me to calm me down. It really does help… "…Fine, I'll help out. But I can't guarantee that they'll listen to me."

[You don't have to. Just make sure those four idiots survive. I'll give them their punishment once you catch them.]

Sigh… Damn that bastard for doing this…

"Alright, but I can't just suddenly do anything, lest I want to reveal my identity to the world so soon. I don't want the Devils here to know about me just yet."

[Hahaha! Same old brat, huh!? Very well!] Azazel's voice boomed from the transmitter I made two years ago to make better communication. [That's all I ask, brat. Oh yeah! A certain White Dragon wanted to ask about you~!]

[*BANG!*]

[Gah! What the hell was that for!?]

[For being a complete and utter idiot.] An angry as hell female said as I smiled at the voice of my deep, silver haired niece/lover. I'll explain how that happened some other time…

"Hehehe~! Va-chan is still the same as always~!" Jeanne sang out, still clinging onto me. I chuckled gently before I heard the connection die out.

"Well, looks like we have a mission soon. Are you up for it?" I asked my Knight as she gave a cheerful nod. "Good. Well, we better get going to school, lest we be late."

"Hai~!"

I can already feel my gears turning for this… I haven't had anything to do for a while, after all. Maybe school and this mission might distract me.

Oh yeah…

I have a match later with someone named Yumi, Yumi Kiba. I believe that she's a Knight under the Gremory Heiress, Rias Gremory-sempai.

Now I'm wondering why I accepted in the first place…

* * *

 _ **(After Classes-Kendo Club Dojo)**_

"Hey, did you hear? The 'RK' is going to fight the Princess!"

"Which one!?"

"Kiba Yumi! Can you believe it!?"

"That bastard better not hurt Yumi-chan!"

"Just die handsome!"

… Those were the insults being thrown at me, while my eye just keep on twitching as I waited for my opponent to arrive.

Jeanne was watching from the sidelines, cheering for me, like always…

"I am sorry that I am late."

A beautiful woman appeared with her long blonde hair reached up until her waist. She has grey eyes and a mole under her left eye. I also nothiced the elegant way she walked, making her really look like a princess.

"Don't worry about it too much, Kiba-san." I replied with a smile, and I swear, almost all the girls here swooned.

Kiba-san, however, just giggled.

"No need to be so formal, Akatsuki-san. Please just call me Yumi." She offered as I smile warmly, not noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Very well then, Yumi-san. But please, just call me Rence. Being called by my last name makes me feel old…" I chuckled to myself at the last part, before I picked up a bokken from the ground.

"Well, shall we begin with what we planned today, Yumi-san?"

With another giggle, she picked up her own bokken and entered her fighting stance.

"Yes, but are you sure you don't want to use armor?"

"Very sure."

And with that, our referee for the match, a brown haired girl whose hair is styled in a ponytail with a lighter shade of brown eyes, set down the rules.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Akatsuki Rence-kun, and Kiba Yumi-chan! The rules are simple; first one to land a hit, wins! But no fatal injuries are allowed!" Pretty simple rules, if you ask me. "Are both combatants ready?" We both gave a nod as our response.

"Then, begin!"

*SHING!*

"Oho? You're a fast one, aren't you?"

"The same could be said for you, Mr. 'Prince of the Academy' no. 2"

We were both currently in a deadlock as we spoke those words. We heard gasps from the people around us as they didn't even see us move when we attacked each other.

Getting bored of the deadlock, I jumped back a good ten feet before charging at her again!

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

I don't know if this is normal, but are sparks actually coming from our bokkens? Weird world we live in, huh?

"You have an excellent from, Yumi-san. One of the best I've seen." I complimented as we continued with our spar. "Your every movement is simply elegant and beautiful."

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

"Oh, you're quite the sweet talker, Rence-san. But sad to say, flattery will get you nowhere." She giggled out with a bit of a blush on her face, as I sensed her using one some of the Knight's traits.

'She's getting a bit serious in wanting to beat me… Eh, must be her pride as a swordswoman…' I thought to myself I felt other Devils' signature around here that don't belong to Jeanne. 'So this is a test, huh? Well, might as well not disappoint them!'

"Oh, really? But that's strange…" I started as I twirled around her, pushed her a bit and made her fall down slightly, and caught her with my bokken in line with her elegant face, my own face only inches apart from her. "… Because from where I come from, flirting always works. And it looks like I win here, too."

And I wrapped it up by giving her a small peck on the forehead, making her face go a scarlet red, as I jerked her upwards, making her land on my chest, her face getting a deeper shade of red. But as I let her go, I thought I heard her whine a bit, but I shrugged it off.

"It was a great match, Yumi-san, but it seems like I won for today. I hope for another chance to have a match with you again."

Composing herself a bit before she replied. "Very well. I look forward for next time as well."

Everyone then left, the crowd watching us earlier was still shocked at what I did bake there with Yumi-san.

But, right now, I felt something I consider to be terrifying…

"… Muu…"

… Jeanne was glaring at me, making it almost impossible to move.

When everyone one was gone, Jeanne walked directly towards me as I froze in spot as I felt her normally cheerful expression become an angry one…

"We are having a talk later…"

"Ehehehe… Okay…"

That marks the end of my day… And boy was that talk a scary one…

* * *

 **AN: I'll end it here for now~! So how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me so that I may correct any mistakes I may have made…**

 **Anyway~! This story was inspired by a friend of mine who wanted me to make something like this~!**

 **If you're curious about their Sacred Gears, I'll just say that I used the same ones from my TGL story. But this time, I separated the two of them and made them their own entity, or Gears in this case.**

 **The title of this story is what it is because of my fascination with how many different ways people know about the universe's creation. And as most of you know because of TGL, I'll be using the Greek's theory about Chaos and Order.**

 **Back on topic… The Harem is still debatable, but there are fixed ones, so sorry if it is inconvenient for any of you in advance.**

 **Harem Lists:**

 **Rence: Jeanne, Vali (Fem), Bennia, Yumi (FemKiba), Isane (FemIssei), Reya Kusaka, Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka, Kunou, Murayama**

 **Wake: Sakuya, Sona, Tomoe Meguri, Ravel, Sora Gakupo (OC), Katase, Rias, Irina, Asia, Aika**

 **Please suggest any girl you want in whose harem, and I'll think about it. I'm also accepting Ocs, but please PM me for the design, traits, and personality of the OC you want to add to any of the three harems here~! If it is an OC, the person who made it will be mentioned here as a thanks~!**

 **Well, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Heya~! New chapter's out right now, and I made a few changes on the first one~! I changed up the harem, and decided that having three different harems will be hard, so…**

 **I just feminized Issei, into Isane~! She'll be in Rence's Harem as it will be easier for me to manage the Harems this way. Though I can only think of the problems Rence will have in dealing with her and Vali… I already removed Issei's Harem from the prologue, and made the 'Perverted Trio' to Duo.**

 **SethWolfy25: Hmmm… Those choices are pretty good, but sadly, Gabriel can't be in Wake's, as Irina is with him, so to balance the harem out a bit, Gabriel will be in Rence's. Though I should make more Inugami harem members for him, huh?**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks!**

 **Castor115: Thanks, and I hope this chapter's interesting enough~!**

 **TheLastNanaya: Hmmm… Three harems are a bit hard to manage, so I changed it up a bit. I'll take this review as a challenge to try and make this story more interesting!**

 **Well, time to start! /** / /

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, just the plot and OCs~!**

* * *

Chapter 1: DxD

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

I've noticed that ever since my match with Yumi-san, the Devils of Kuoh have kept a close eye on me. It seems like I managed to grab their attention. And here I was, hoping for a peaceful school life… Not.

Heh, I can't wait to reveal myself to them… Just think of the shock I'd bring them if they find out whose descendant I am… Just thinking about makes me want to fight more!

"… Am I really turning out like Vali…?" I asked no one in particular as I stopped moving towards the school. "I'm a battle-maniac now, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are." Jeanne, who was beside me, replied with a hint of anger.

Guess she's still mad at me for doing what I did with Yumi-san… Well, if I know her, she'll forgive me if I take her out on a date again. I'll probably take her to Italy this time…

*Shiver~!*

Brrr…! W-What the hell was that…? I felt as if someone just gave me a perverted stare, longer than the usual ones I receive every day!

… Please don't tell me I have a stalker now… I can barely take having _her_ stalk me, I don't need another one!

"Something tells me that I'll find out sooner or later, whether I like it or not…" I mumbled to myself as I entered the school, hearing the usual cheering fan girls, making Jeanne jealous (from what I can see, anyway). She's never been like this before, though…

But that chill from before… I sensed something… 'Dragonic', in it…

* * *

 _ ***? P.O.V***_

Phew… I thought that he'd find out… Luckily, he didn't seem to notice me.

But really… He is truly fit to be called a Prince~! He's handsome as hell~! I could get lost in those blue orbs of his, all day long! Maybe he'd consider dating me…

Oh who am I kidding! He's perfect in every way, and I'm just… Well, me. Add that to the fact that he hates perverts, I have no chance with him… But even so…

I feel a…pull, towards him. It feels like something is pulling me towards him, making me feel hot and bothered all over…

I can't explain it, but I feel like I'm connected to him in some ways. Something inside of me seems to yearn for him… Making me want to feel him touch me all over…

Damn… Just what am I feeling?

"Isane!"

I heard my friend call out to me as looked to my side, calling my name as she ran towards me.

"Hey, Aika! Sorry, were you looking for me?" I greeted and asked her, with a small smile on my lips.

"Mou, Isa, you shouldn't just run of like that. What were you doing, anyway?"

I just giggled as we headed to our classroom.

"Just doing the same as yesterday…"

She gave me a curious look, before realization dawned on her, and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Oh? Checking out the 'Renegade Knight' again, huh? You really do have the hots for him, huh?"

I blushed as I retorted with the thing she wanted me to keep.

"Well, you have the hots for Archus-san!"

She blushed a bit as I inwardly smirk, still fighting my blush down.

"W-Well…"

Before she could even finish, I bumped into someone.

*Thud!*

"Oof! S-Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going…" I apologized to the person I bumped into, while rubbing my head sheepishly on the ground.

Before I could even stand up, a hand was offered to me as I took at the look at the person I bumped with…!

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Anyway, I'll help you up." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up…

T-This p-person is… R-Rence A-Akatsuki!

"There we go. Though are you alright, miss…?"

I didn't even hear him as I was still stuck with the fact that I bumped into him of all people!

W-What should I s-say!? S-Should I just say I'm fine and leave!? Or do I get bolder and kiss him on the cheek as thanks!? Argh! Why can't I think straight around him!?

Seeing my discomfort, Aika smirked and went toward him! Noooo! Please don't ruin this! If you care about me as your friend, the please don't!

"Hello Akatsuki-san, my name is Aika, Kiryuu Aika. This girl here is my friend, Hyoudou Isane." Well, at least she introduced me normally…

Akatsuki-san smiled a bit while looking at the both of us.

"Nice to meet the both of you, Kiryuu-san, Hyoudou-san. And please, just call me Rence. Akatsuki-san is a bit too formal for me." My face turned redder that Rias Gremory-sempai's hairby just looking at his smile, and he seemed to notice it… Damn it… "Hyoudou-san? Are you alright? You look a bit red. Are you sick? Maybe you should go see a nurse?"

Oh… He's so kind, even to people he barely knows… He's really like a Knight…

Seeing my dreamy look, Aika smirked even more…

"Well, Rence-san it is, then. Also, you should know that Isa over here has a cru-mpgh!?"

"Hehe… P-Please d-don't mind her! I-It was n-nice meeting you, R-Rence-san!" With that, I bolted from the place, and dragged Aika with me, while I was covering her mouth!

I am so going to kill her for doing that!

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

I just stood there as the girl, Hyoudou Isane-san, dragged her friend away from here at top speed.

So she was where the Dragonic energy came from? The energy felt so familiar… Maybe I met her before? Or maybe I met another host of the same aura she has?

 _ **[Oi, Partner…]**_ A gruff voice resounded in my head as an image of a black dragon with a purple underside, a horn on its front, and two long horns protruding from behind its head. Its crimson eyes stared at me as I smiled a bit.

' _Shadow… How's it been, Partner? I haven't heard from you in a while.'_ I responded to the Dragon of my Sacred Gear, otherwise known as the [Black Emperor Dragon of Execution], or better known as the Black Dragon Emperor, Shadow.

 _ **[Pretty good sleep, if I do say so myself… But Partner, that girl you just spoke to… I could feel a familiar aura surrounding her… Almost like her…]**_

' _What are you talking about? Does her aura really feel familiar to you?'_ I asked, a bit confused on how Shadow knew how Hyoudou-san felt like.

 _ **[Hmmm… For now, let us just say that she has a Sacred Gear with one of my lovers from when I was still in my body. And I believe it was fate that you met her, hahaha!]**_

Ok, this gets my attention. If I remember correctly, then Albion, the White Dragon Empress, is one of Shadow's lovers, and she is currently in one of my lovers, in the form of one Vali. Another lover of his would be Tiamat, the strongest Dragon King, also known as the Khaos Karma Dragon.

If I'm right, then that means that another one of Shadow's Dragon lovers would be Ddraig, the Red Dragon Empress, and Albion's rival. Actually, the only reason the White and Red Dragons fought was because of jealousy, and want for Shadow's attention…

Maybe Hyoudou-san has one of the two that I haven't met yet…? But, Tiamat-san hasn't really been turned into a Sacred Gear, last I heard… Then that would only leave…

Nah, it's probably somebody else. Shadow was known to have cheated on more than one occasion…

"Ren-kun!"

"Huh? Jeanne? Where have you been?" I asked, as I finally remembered why I was in this part of the academy. "I checked the classroom, but you weren't even there… Well, we better get going, or else we'll be late."

"I know, I know~! But, but! I received a message from…" Jeanne looked around, then wnt near me and whispered something that mad by blood freeze.

"The Fallens here were ordered to kill a girl named Hyoudou Isane… by _him_."

Damn him…!

 **[BURST!]**

"Ren-kun! Calm down, please!"

A loud, dragonic sound resounded as I let my rage consume me for a while, before I calmed down, and noticing that nobody was there except for the two of us, with Jeanne hugging me in an attempt to calm me down, which really helped me out…

"Are you…alright now?" Jeanne worriedly asked me, with her sky-blue eyes slightly teary.

"*Sigh*… Sorry… I'm fine now, Jeanne…" I sighed out, rubbing said girl's head to stop her worrying, even if it was cute…

I'm just lucky that no one was here to see my outburst in power…

* * *

 _ ***Wake's P.O.V***_

Hmmm… So I was right…

Rence Akatsuki and Jeanne Sparks are not normal people after all. Judging from the aura he just released, then that means that he has a Dragon in him, or is part Dragon himself… I need to investigate on this more than I thought…

"Wake-kun! Come on already!" I heard Sakuya yell as I turned to see that the two I was watching were already gone, before I faced Sakuya.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. So, we'll be late if we don't hurry, right!?"

I ran ahead of her as she gave a pout and tried to catch up!

"Wait for me!"

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

[… And that's all I learned from our spy in their group.] Azazel replied from the communicator. [Apparently, the male in their group was the one who tricked the other two into joining, changing my original order, and used Kokabiel's instead.]

"That bastard… Does he really want a war to happen when all three factions are at this state…!" I growled out as Jeanne tried to comfort me by hugging me, while Azazel just sighed.

[He has always been a war monger, and I fear that he might do something…] That was when I noticed his smirk. [Which is why I wanted you to work on this case, and stop his plans when he acts.]

Just from his words, I could tell that he was asking me to…

"You…want me to cut loose? Are you sure? Because you know what will happen if I do that, right?"

I could already feel the anticipation in my words… Hehehehahaha! Can I really let loose though!? The last time I did that, I ended up destroying an entire village! Just the thought of causing that much mayhem fills me with joy!... And it also fills me with disgust at myself… How the hell could I feel good about killing people…? This was exactly the reason I was abandoned…

"Ren-kun…"

Like she's feeling my sudden depression, my blonde haired Knight hugged me tighter than before, trying to squeeze out all of my sadness, as always…

"Please… Don't feel sad, okay? And even if you 'cut loose', I'll be there to help you, okay?"

Comforting someone who has the ability to cause the 'End', huh? I'm not even sure if I should be making all these bonds of mine… It would just cause them grief if they find out I might go berserk sometime in the future, sealing my fate…

I gave a small smile as I rubbed her head, which seemed to always make her act like I do when someone scratches me behind the ears in my youkai form.

To my relief, though, Azazel said 'no'

[It would be too dangerous for you to do that, and the fact that your 'lovers' would kill me should anything happen to you on my orders. And besides, seeing you act like 'that' makes me regret not being there.]

And there are some of Azazel's moments of acting like my dad… I rarely see these kinds of things, so I tend to savor them for as long as I can.

"Hai, hai. I understand, and don't worry, I don't plan on using 'that', just yet." I confidently said as I cut the communication.

"… You aren't lying, right?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean, Jeanne?" I asked her, a bit confused by her words.

"I mean that, you really aren't going to do it again, right? You'll still stay the way you are…right?"

"… I really did make you worry, huh?" I feel like a complete jerk, worrying her, and most probably everyone else too, in what might happen in the near future… "*Sigh*… Jeanne, you know I can't make that promise… What if the only way to keep all of you safe was to use 'it'? I'd gladly do it if that were the case…"

"I know, but… I don't want to see you like that again!" She shouted at me, for the first time. Usually, she's really cheerful, but I guess, seeing me act completely different from usual, made her show her worried side…

So I did the only thing I can do right now…

*Hug!*

"H-Huh…?"

"Jeanne…" I hugged her, trying to get her back to her cheerful self. "I know that I worried you a lot, but please, you need to understand that I'll need to use 'that' again when I need it, especially to keep you and the others, safe… So trust me, okay?"

It took a while, but she eventually hugged me back, and placed her head on my chest, sighing softly, and contentedly…

"Okay, I'll trust you, like always… My King…"

"And that's all I ask, my Knight…"

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip-Isane's Death) *Isane's P.O.V***_

*Fwoosh~!*

*STAB!*

"GAAAHHH!*

*Thud!*

N-No, w-way… I-I t-trusted t-this guy, a-and y-yet…

"W-Why…?" I was losing my vision at this point **,** feeling my consciousness slip away…

The man, wearing a black trench coat, a black fedora, dark-blue hair, and…

Wings.

Two wings are sprouted from his back, black crow wings to be exact… A-And he stabbed me with a spear of light…

"W-Why…? I-I d-didn't d-do anything to y-you…" Which is true, since I only met him today, on one of my Sunday strolls…

I don't know why he would stab me… I was just walking towards the park, when this man came up to me and asked me if I knew where the park was… I said I was heading there, so I took him with me… It was already dawn when we got here, though… But I didn't expect to get killed here…

"Hmph, do you honestly think there were any other reason? You might've been a threat to us, so it was better to kill you instead." The man then boomed in laughter as I try to glare at him from the floor. "Hahaha! What an intense glare! But , don't blame me for your death! Blame the God that gave you a Sacred Gear!" And with that, the man flew away…

B-But… What's a Sacred Gear…?

No, I-I can't worry about that right now… I should worry about this…

I was killed, without any warning… I wonder how Okaa-san and Otou-san would feel, once they find out that I died… Knowing them, they'd cry for days on end… And Aika will probably do the exact same thing… And, Rence-san…

Just when I finally managed to talk to him two days ago… And I couldn't even stay long enough to see if I could make sparks come between us…

Actually, it's a bit funny… I sometimes see him in my dreams with raven black hair, and crimson red eyes, wearing a black, hoodless jacket that only reaches his mid-section, with a red undershirt, and two black, dragon gauntlets covered his hands, while he kept telling me that everything would be alright…

"Hehe… E-Even i-if I'm a-already d-dying… I'm s-still t-thinking about h-him…" Then I remembered something he said from a dream…

'If you're ever in any trouble, just call my name with all your heart, alright?'

Will he really come if I call him? Even if it was a dream, it could still happen, right? Well, I'm dying anyway, so I guess it's worth a shot…

Rence-san… Please help me…

*SHINE!*

"Ara? What am I doing…here…!?" A familiar voice resounded as I tried to look up…

Can it really be…? Is he really here right now…? He…kept his word…after all…

"Hyoudou-san! W-What happened to you!?" He sounds so worried… Hehe, maybe I made an impression on him…?

"Hehe… You came…just like what you said…in my dream…" Was the last thing I said, as I lose consciousness, but not before I saw his brown hair, and light-blue eyes… Probably for the last time, too…

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

"Oi! Hyoudou-san!" I shouted out as I continuously shook the girl now in my arms, before I felt her body go limp, and let her down gently on the floor.

"Tch… Damn it…"

I'm mad at her dying, I'm mad that she was killed, I'm mad at myself for not getting here on time… But most important of all…

I'm mad at the person that did this!

She wasn't supposed to die, just be watched. Whoever did this, will pay. If I'm right, then it might be that male traitor, Dohnaseek, who works with Kokabiel…

I'll kill him, no mercy, and certainly no leisure, either. He'll die painfully, as I torture him, and send him to the eternal black abyss, while using my power over carnage if I have too… But for now…

"… I won't let you die yet, Hyoudou Isane-san… You have to continue living. But for you to do that, you'll have to live for me, okay?" I said, as I took out one, black and red Pawn piece…

 **[ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR]**

Just as I was about to use it, a Dragonic, yet somehow feminine, roar resounded from the place, as a visage of a red western Dragon was shown, coming from her…

Heh, I confirmed it… You do have her, huh? Well, I guess one Pawn won't do… I know!

I brought out seven of the eight Pawn pieces, and placed them on her chest.

"I, Rence Akatsuki Lucifer, here by command you, Hyoudou Isane, to come back to the world of the living, as my new 'Pawn'! Live once more as my newest servant, and serve me as one of my partners!" I chanted out the ritual I use for reincarnating someone, as a bright, red light surrounded the area.

Once the light died down, the ritual has been completed. Now to do something about her light wound… Ah, that would work.

Hahaha, I hope you like this kind of surprise, Hyoudou-san~! But, I think I'd prefer calling you Isa... I'll have to ask her when she wakes up.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there's the end of the chapter~! Hope you all liked it!**

 **So, Isane was turned into a Devil, by Rence! If you're wondering about that, well, it's good for plot making~! But in this story, Isane won't have her perverted tendencies like Issei(Most of the time). As for the title, it signifies the beginning of canon~!**

 **Harems:**

 **Rence: Jeanne, Vali (Fem), Bennia, Yumi (FemKiba), Isane (FemIssei), Reya Kusaka, Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka, Kunou (Older), Murayama, Gabriel**

 **Wake: Sakuya, Sona, Tomoe Meguri, Ravel, Sora Gakupo (OC Inugami), Katase, Rias, Irina, Asia, Aika, Momo, Serafall, Xenovia(Still debatable)**

 **Well, I'm not entirely sure about Xenovia yet, so she's still debatable in whose harem she is, so I'll leave it to how many people want her in whose harem. Aside from that, here are the current Peerages~!**

* * *

 **Rence's Peerage:**

 **King: Rence**

 **Queen: Vali**

 **Rooks: Kuroka, ?**

 **Knights: Jeanne, Bennia**

 **Bishops: Lefay, Kunou**

 **Pawns: Murayama (1 Pawn), Isane (7 Pawns)**

* * *

 **Wake's Peerage:**

 **King: Wake**

 **Queen: Sakuya**

 **Rooks: ?**

 **Knights: Sora Gakupo, ?**

 **Bishops: ?**

 **Pawns: Katase (1 Pawn), ?**

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now~! The remaining peerages are up for grabs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The new chapter's finally here~! Don't know if this was what some of you were expecting but… I'll doing a little twist with the supposed to be Raynare Arc, and Riser Arc~! Since our two main characters don't know much about what the other does, Rence will be the main center of the now named Donahseek Arc, and Wake with the Riser Arc. In other words, the two will be a bit merged~! But only in some parts~!**

 **Also, I'm wondering, but who should Irina stay with? Rence, or Wake? Since Xenovia is now going to be with Rence, I just thought about it… Maybe make a background story in which the three of them know each other during Rence's days working with the Grigori? I created a poll for where Irina should be in, so please check it out and vote!**

 **Oh, and I decide to add a song~! It just popped into my mind, so hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ran: Thanks!**

 **mugetsu98: A pure blood for Rence? Well, it will even it out, so I'll think of something. Okay! So that's one for Xenovia with Rence! Since no one else said anything, then she goes to Rence by default~!**

 **Cloud: Here it is~!**

 **TheLastNanaya: Well, we all have our own preferences, so I understand~! Thanks for reading it, anyway!**

 **I don't know if you'll all like the song, but I think this one fits for this one, but I'll change it when I reach a certain part of the story~!**

 **Well, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD, just the plot and OCs~!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hidden Peerage of Kuoh

 _ **(30 Second Instrumental)**_

 _ **(I can see you, I can feel you, Cause I know you for too long)**_ Rence is walking in the streets of Kuoh, looking downwards as rain fell on him, with Jeanne and Isane walking beside him, looking at their King in worry.

 _ **(Your Submission, Your Ambition, I don't know why things go wrong)**_ The scene shifts onto Wake, standing on the top of Kuoh Academy with Sakuya beside him, as he looks towards the Horizon, before he looked down, regret on his face.

 _ **(Saw you rise up, Saw you fall down, Now I see you're not too strong)**_ Azazel, with a grey haired boy with emerald eyes standing beside, walked towards his office, as the grey haired boy looked to the side and smirked.

 _ **(We were younger, We were closer, Why we never walked along?)**_ The scene again shifts towards the Peerages of Kuoh Academy, with the four Kings; Rias, Sona, Wake, and Rence-who was the last to be shown with his Peerage, looking at the other Peerages, sighing, before he felt a tug on his sleeves, looking down and smiling at Jeanne, before the whole screen shatters.

 _ **(Wanna know why)**_ The scene returns to Rence, rushing towards the Fallen Angel Donahseek, with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi held firmly in his hands, Donahseek having a light-sword out, hoping to cut him off.

 _ **(Wanna your fantasy)**_ It then shifts to a running Wake, with Excalibur Judgment in his hands, heading towards a flame with a smirking Riser Phenex in the middle, preparing to punch Wake with his flames gathering on his fist.

 _ **(Hope it's not too late!)**_ The four attacks reach their respective opponents, as a blinding light surrounded the screen.

 _ **(Oho-woah-ho!)**_

 _ **(Tears falling from your eyes)**_ It returns to Rias with tears in her eyes, wearing a wedding gown, and looking towards the fight between Wake and Riser.

 _ **(No it's no fate!)**_ It then shifted to Isane, holding the lifeless body of Asia, tears in her eyes, while Rence was relentless in attacking Donahseek, forcing the Fallen Angel back.

 _ **(Wanna know why!)**_ Wake returns to the scrren, landing a hit on Riser, who fell down as Wake used the holy attribute in his sword.

 _ **(Wanna know your fantasy!)**_ Rence then appears behind the wounded Donahseek, landing the final blow. Then he took Isane's hand, and disappeared, teleporting them to his house.

 _ **(Hope it's not too late!)**_ Entering the church, was Rias and Wake, with Wake looking down at Asia's body in sadness, before he took out a Bishop chess piece, as a glow surrounded it and Asia.

 _ **(Oho-woah-ho!)**_

 _ **(Wipe your tears from your eyes)**_ Now, both Rence and Wake stood side by side, looking up at the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, before the two jumped up, their swords drawn.

 _ **(And stand still on your feet!)**_ On the ground, their comrades stood, looking at them with a few tear stained eyes.

 _ **(We're here to stay!)**_ Their attacks hit Kokabiel, as the screen glows red. Scene change to the standby form of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi lying on the ground.

 _ **(We're here to stay…)**_

 _ **(We're here to stay…)**_ The title appeared on the screen…

" _ **Balance of Chaos and Order: Sigma-Alpha"**_

" _ **シグマアルファ：カオスと秩序のバランス"**_

* * *

 _ ***Isane's P.O.V***_

[Wake up! Wake up!] Ugh… My annoying alarm went off now of all times… [Wake up already! Get out of bed before I force you~!]

"Shut up-"

Just as I was about to smash that damn clock for waking me up, I found out that I couldn't move… Or to be precise, something's restricting me…

"Suu… Suu…"

"… Eh?"

Okay, I'm pretty sure I just heard something next to me.

I looked to my left and saw brown hair, a lighter shade from mine. A-And… I could tell that this was a boy holding onto me… H-Hey, m-maybe i-it's R-Rence-san…

Hehe, that's impossible… Even if I want him to be here… It'll never happen, anyway. He's one of the most popular guys in school, and I'm just plain old me…

"Sigh… Might as well find out who this guy is…" I said out loud as I pulled the covers to see…

Rence-san!?

W-What!? He's the one sleeping next to me while hugging me!? Hey wait…! HE'S NAKED!? Hey, I'M NAKED TOO!?

Oooo…. What the hell did I do last night!? Did I actually have sex with him!? If so, why can't I remember anything!? Don't tell me I can't even remember my first time! Damn it! I want to remember how we did it! How could I have forgot my first time having sex with my crush!?

"Mng… Oh, you're awake? That's good."

He suddenly spoke as he sat up on the bed, and *gulp* he has one big member 'down there'… Damn, now I REALLY want to remember last night…

… Wait.

That dream I had… Wasn't I killed last night!? No, no, maybe that was just a dream, right!?

"Judging from your expression, it would seem like you remembered last night." I looked at him as he gave me a slight frown. "I'm sorry, but that wasn't a dream, it was real…" I felt my blood go cold at his next words.

"… You were killed last night, by a Fallen Angel."

… What? So, I'm already dead? But wait…

"… if I'm dead, then why do I still feel like I'm alive?" I said with a shaky voice, still processing on what is happening.

"It is simple, really… I resurrected you." He gave a small smile as he patted my head, which sort of felt kind of good… "I brought you back to life, because you were never meant to die. But…"

There's always got to be but!

"But…?"

"… I fear that the road I put you on may prove to be hard for you. But nevertheless, you are now a part of my Peerage, and I would like to welcome you…"

"As a Devil."

"What-"

*BANG!*

"Isa! Get up right now! You're-"

And just like that, my Okaa-san ran in and I had to stop my thoughts…

* * *

 _ **(Near Kuoh Academy)**_

"… And that's all you need to know for now. I'll explain everything else after classes, okay?"

"Hai… But, is hiding from the other Devils here that important?" I asked him, after I found out that he used a bit of hypnosis to make my parents believe that what we were doing wasn't wrong in the slightest.

He stopped for a while, and I was afraid I might've said something wrong, but he just patted my head again, with that feeling returning, as he smiled at me… Perfection…

"Trust me, it's better this way. If they don't know that we're Devils for a little longer, then we can do things without them always watching us. Besides, I plan on revealing all of us someday, just not now." I hope he can't see me right now, I could tell that I'm blushing a bright red…

"But I'm sometimes tempted to reveal my real name, just to see their reactions~!"

"Hehe, you're a bit different out of school."

"Haha, well, I guess so… But, you haven't really noticed that you've been holding onto my hand since we left your home."

I didn't believe it, until I looked down… Hehehe~! I'm actually holding hands with Rence-san~! I-I can't believe it!

"Oh, looks like we're already at school."

Aaaaand… Just like that, my happy moment, changed to the girls of the academy glaring at my direction...

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"That bitch! Rence-sama is mine!"

"He's not yours! He's MINE!"

"Fuck off! He's mine!"

"No way, bitch! He's mine!"

"Oh it is on!"

We both sweatdrop at the sight. Is this really how the normal students here act? Wow, just, wow…

"Yeah… We should probably get going…" Rence-san said, before he got a bit mad. "And please just call me Rence, or Ren. I don't like formality much, especially with my Peerage." Can he read my mind!? "And yes, I believe I can partial read your mind…" Oh snap…

"Rence-kun it is then… Hehehe… One step closer…"

"Hmm?"

"N-Nothing!"

* * *

 _ **(Class 2-1) *Rence's P.O.V***_

"Ren-kun!"

Ara? I looked to where my name was called, and saw my blonde knight walking towards me in a seemingly normal way, to most people, anyway…

But for me, all I see is a demon out to get me, and this time, it's for not telling her that I wouldn't be home last night…

Isane-san (Forgot to ask her about being called Isa…) looked at me strangely as I froze up when Jeanne finally reached us.

"So… Where were you last night?"

Quick to not make her madder than she already is, I whispered to her a single phrase…

"New Peerage member…"

She gave an "aahh" and I knew I was safe… For now…

"Heya, Isa-chan~! Welcome to our group~!"

"H-Hai… G-Good to b-be here…"

And just like that, her whole demeanor changed, and she and Isane-san hit it off pretty well

"Haha, she always was one for new members." I laughed out as I went to my seat, waiting for class to begin.

"New members for what?"

"Gah!"

A sudden question! And it came from…

"Eh? Wake-san? D-Did you hear what I said?" I asked, looking at the silver haired boy who I knew was a Devil.

"Haha, kind of hard not too, when you're just sitting behind me."

"Oh, right. Haha…" I need to be more careful… Otherwise, I'd risk getting exposed…

"So? What ne members are you talking about? Are you going to start a club?" Oh right, I was still talking with him… Hey wait… Maybe that could work…

"Well, maybe? Not too sure myself. I mean, we only have three people, and we need five to form a club here' right?"

"Right."

Well, guess I'll have to wait for a bit to get a club started… Though I could always just call her back… Yeah, she'd probably come running the moment I call her…

"So, any reason why you wanted to start a club?"

I was about to answer, until another silverette entered our conversation, while pinching Wake-san's cheeks.

"Wake-kun, where have you been?"

"O-Oww~! Sakuwa~! It huwts~!"

… And in front of me, is a scene that I can consider to be funny, and weird, at the same time. Seriously, this reminds me so much of what happens to me with Jeanne, that I can barely hold my laughter in…

"Well, you deserve it! How could you just leave me behind this morning!?"

"I-I'm s-sowwy! P-Pwuese l-lut m-mu g-gu!"

I literally can't stop laughing inside! H-He sounded like a baby when he said that! Bwuahahaha! Hey, maybe I could try teasing them for a bit~!

"You know, the both of you look like an old married couple."

"Wha!?"

"Eh!?"

And there's the reaction I've been waiting for! Hahaha! Just look at how red their faces are! Also, Sakuya-san seems to have let go of Wake-san's cheek!

"T-That's…! U-Ummm…!"

"D-Dude! W-We aren't e-even d-dating yet!"

*BANG!*

"OW! What was that for, Sakuya!?"

"Hmph! For being an idiot!"

Oh, how this reminds so much of how dense I was with Jeanne… In fact, it reminds of it too much…

"Ne, Ren-kun, Sakuya-chan likes Wake-kun, right?"

"Yeah, you're right on that, Jeanne… Hey, wait!" I looked behind me and saw Jeanne and Isane-san standing there with smiles on their faces! "When did the two of you get there!?"

"A few seconds ago." Jeanne replied with a shrug, before she looked at me with a smile. "But, Sakuya-chan acted the same way as me before you realized, huh? And, of course, Wake-kun just had to be like you… Dense idiots…"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Hai, hai~!"

Tch, cheeky woman… Eh? Why is Isane-san looking at us like…that… Oh, right…

"… We never told you that we were dating, didn't we?"

"… Yes."

"Damn, I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Ehehe…"

* * *

 _ **(Rence's House)**_

"… And that pretty much sums up my whole life story up until now."

"Oh, wow… I didn't expect that at all…"

"Well, Ren-kun did live that life, but now he's a-okay~!"

I just finished explaining the story of my life to Isa (Finally managed to ask her~!), as I picked up my phone, and sent a message to a certain grim reaper hybrid about attending Kuoh Academy as a first year…

"Yes~! She agreed~! Just one more to go!"

[Huh?]

Ara…? W-Was I talking out loud, a-again!?

"… Nothing."

[Okay…] Well you don't sound convinced! [We really aren't convinced.] What the hell!? Can they read minds now!? And why are they speaking in complete sync!? [Because we can.]

"Will the two of you stop that already!?" I only received giggling from the both of them, making me sigh… It's not easy being a King sometimes…

"So… Who did you call~?" Jeanne, being Jeanne, asked that while hugging my right hand, trying to look at my phone.

I quickly turned my phone off, hid it in my pocket, while she pouted at not knowing who I texted. But, I did briefly see her eyes with a little amount of anger, just a bit…

"A-Anyway… I still need to look into that mission of ours… The file also stated of an excommunicated nun being sent here, and it seems this is also _his_ work…" I said, getting serious as I held onto my chest, feeling a resonance from _her_ again.

Jeanne and Isa noticed it, but only Jeanne knew what that meant. Yep, she's really itching for me to use her again, after all this time… Heh, it has been months…

"You're going to use her again, huh~?"

"E-Eh? By her, you mean… Another girl you forgot to mention!? T-That's… Mean!"

"Haha…" I couldn't help myself, I find it really funny that she thought I was talking about a girl… Well, I guess she's half right.

From underneath my shirt, I took out a silver necklace with a silver tag, me holding onto said tag, as I smiled a warm smile.

"This is my sword's standby form… This is the _**Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi**_ , the sword who has been my partner for a long time now…" I really am attached to those fond memories, huh… Especially since I met a certain blue haired girl in the process… Wonder how she's doing…

* * *

 _ **(Kuoh Park) *Wake's P.O.V***_

"Thank you for bringing me here, Wake-san."

"Yah, no problem at all, Asia-san. But seriously, are you sure this is the place? I thought this place was abandoned?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll just clean it up."

I don't know how the others would react, but a Devil like me is talking to a nun like her? Craziest thing I've ever heard… And yet, I felt a small tug inside me, telling me to help her… Weird that I suddenly got the urge to help out my supposed enemy… Well, I can't consider her my enemy~! I'm not as hollow minded as some Devils who think that enemies should just stay as enemies!

"Well, if that's all you need, I have to get going now." I waved my hand as I turned back and started walking away, until the nun behind me, Asia Argento-san, I believe her name is, stopped me.

"P-Please wait! W-Won't you come in for a bit of tea as thanks?"

Not wanting to say anything rude to her, I decided to play it like I usually do.

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now…" Her face fell, as I smiled a bit at her reaction. "But that is not to say that I wouldn't come back for another time, if that is alright?" Her expression brightened up a lot as she nodded her head so fast, I was afraid it would snap off.

"Yes! I-I would like that very much!"

With that said, I began walking away, my thoughts drifting towards something else.

' _I can feel that he is about to make an appearance sooner than expected… That damn Phenex… But maybe…"_

 _ **[It cannot be helped, Partner. But I know you will succeed in your plan.]**_

' _Huh!? Dragold? Where have you been all this time?'_ I asked, briefly seeing the image of a golden western dragon, with its gold eyes staring at me.

 _ **[I have been resting… But I appear now before you with a warning. The 'Dark One' has arrived, and I believe the same will soon be said for the 'Hollow One'… Be absolutely careful, Partner, as I sense that these two will be stronger than all of the past hosts. There is no telling on what they will do, should they attack.]**_

' _Ah great… That means that 'it', is starting soon, right?"_

 _ **[I believe so… That is why, stay vigilant at all times.]**_

' _Alright…'_

With that out of the way, I continued thinking of ways to beat down that cocky firebird…

Don't worry, Rias… I'll free you from him, no matter what it does to me…

* * *

 **AN: Alright, that's a wrap! Phew, it took a while, but I finally managed to finish this! Sorry if I haven't posted anything in a while now, but I had exams to deal with…**

 **Anyway! As I stated earlier, the poll about where Irina shall be placed is in my profile, so please vote! Also, the theme song for this story is subjected to change, depending on which song you want there, so I made another poll to decide that! Choices are as follows:**

 **Ignite (SAO II)**

 **Courage (SAO II)**

 **Cynthia no Hikari (SAO Lost Song)**

 **Blaze Shine (Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works)**

 **Rising Hope (** **Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)**

 **BLESS YoUR NAME (High School DxD Born)**

 **Sympathy (High School DxD New)**

 **Just Fly Away by Edge of Life (Gundam Build Fighters Try)**

 **Seven Doors (Trinity Seven)**

 **F.A.T.E (God Eater 2: Rage Burst)**

 **Listen to the Stereo (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!)**

 **Well, those are the choices~! And the current one I'm using is F.A.T.E~!**

* * *

 **Harems:**

 **Rence: Jeanne, Vali (Fem), Bennia, Yumi (FemKiba), Isane (FemIssei), Reya Kusaka, Kuroka, Koneko, Yasaka, Kunou (Older), Murayama, Xenovia, Gabriel, Tiamat, Rena (Familiar)**

 **Wake: Sakuya, Sona, Tomoe Meguri, Ravel, Sora Gakupo (OC Inugami), Katase, Rias, Irina, Asia, Aika, Momo, Serafall, Tsubaki, Momo Hanakai, Chihaya Katsuragi (OC Inugami)**

* * *

 **Rence's Peerage:**

 **King: Rence**

 **Queen: Vali**

 **Rooks: Kuroka, ?**

 **Knights: Jeanne, Bennia**

 **Bishops: Lefay, Kunou**

 **Pawns: Murayama (1 Pawn), Isane (7 Pawns)**

* * *

 **Wake's Peerage:**

 **King: Wake**

 **Queen: Sakuya**

 **Rooks: Chihaya Katsuragi, ?**

 **Knights: Sora Gakupo, ?**

 **Bishops: Asia, Ravel**

 **Pawns: Katase (1 Pawn), ?**

* * *

 **That's all I have to say~!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
